


Once a Codebreaker

by fengirl88



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do your best to be ordinary, but Millie was right; it's not in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Codebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Crack challenge at fan_flashworks.

Ration books and knitting patterns, marriage and motherhood: the occupations of peace. Disappointment feels disloyal, but it's not like Bletchley, where your work could change the course of history. You don't forget that night in the tin hut, Millie in the next bed, Lucy across the room, too excited to sleep, imagining all those troops on the move because you'd broken the code.

You do your best to be ordinary, but Millie was right; it's not in you. On the back of your looking-glass, you trace another pattern, one the police can't see, that will lead you to a killer.


End file.
